Fluffy Goes To Jail
Fluffy Goes To Jail is the fourth episode (UK) and the first episode (US) of The Stupid Adventures of Fluffy. It aired on 12 January 2002 in the UK and 28 September 2002 in the US. Plot Fluffy's evil twin Gus, causes havoc, and causes a crime at the store, cops see Fluffy as the culprit, and arrest Fluffy. Fluffy meets up with a group of criminals, and is beaten up. Minutes later, Fluffy gets bailed out. Transcript Act 1: The Robbery (Zoom out to the market) Gus: This is a robbery! Gimme all the carrots! Now! (Everyone screams) Shop Keeper: Take all the carrots! Just don't shoot! Gus: Heh heh heh heh heh, yeeeees. (Cut to Fluffy's house) Fluffy: Melina! Did you get a F on your test? Melina: Yes, dad, I did. Piny: Why? Melina: I didn't study. Piny: Fluffykins. Fluffy: I'll get the whip - I mean study guide. Piny: OK... (Cut to Fluffy in the closet) (Fluffy picks up a gun) Fluffy: No. (Fluffy picks up a knife) Fluffy: Not that either. (Fluffy finds a robot version of Piny) Robot: Fluffy, I hate you, I wish I never married you. Fluffy: Why do I have this crap? (Fluffy finds the whip) Fluffy: Ah-ha! The whip! Time to whip my daughter! (Fluffy's pager rings) Fluffy: Thank goodness! (Fluffy picks up the pager) Fluffy: Hello! Boris: Fluffy, there was a robbery at the store. Fluffy: What store? Boris: What do you mean? Fluffy: There are literally, twenty stores in town. Boris: The Great Big Supermarket. Fluffy: OK, I'll be right over. (Fluffy checks on Melina) Fluffy: Is your mother in here? Melina: No. (Fluffy throws a rock at Melina's head) Melina: Ow! Why on earth would you do that! Fluffy: Because you failed your test. (Fluffy flies out of the house.) Act 2: The Meeting Boris: Fluffy, the store was robbed, and the culprit looks just like you, his name is Gus. Fluffy: Gus! My brother! Boris: Yes, why? Fluffy: He was a real jerk, I remember when I was a bunny. (Cut to a flashback) Fluffy (narrator): Gus threw a bottle of carrot juice at my head, and there was orange liquid all over my head. (Baby Fluffy cries) Baby Gus: Hehehe, you have cawwot dwink all ovew yow wittle head, hehehe. (Cut back to spy room) Fluffy: He wears a fake moustache now, lord knows why. And I still have some of that carrot juice all over my head. Boris: Uh, OK. It is your mission to find Gus, and kill him. Fluffy: OK, I can do that. Act 3: The Great Carrot Caper (Cut to the market, Fluffy lands in the parking lot) Cop 1: Fellas! I found the culprit! Fluffy: Crap. Cop 2: Where, where! Cop 1: Right there! Fluffy: Look! I ain't the culprit! Cop 2: Yes, you are, you're coming with us! Fluffy: Oh no. (Cut to behind the market) Gus: Huhuhuhuhuh. Since my dumb brother was taken instead of me, I'm a free man. Boris: No, you aren't! Gus: What are you going to do about it, Porky! (Boris shoots Gus with a rifle) Boris: That is what you get for trying to sue our pants off. Boris: Wait! Fluffy, jail! No! Act 4: At Home (Someone knocks at the door) Piny: Hello. Boris: Your husband is in jail. Piny: I don't care about that, I care about our ceiling! Boris: Listen, ma'm. Piny: I don't care about what you have to say! (Melina falls through the ceiling) Boris: Listen, I should go... Piny: Eh... Act 5: Making A Phone Call TBA